Dolls
by MadHatt3rKat
Summary: Not based on the TV show, but a little similar to it... Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Dolls**

**Introduction**

"_I am running through darkness there is no light at the end of the tunnel," I think to myself "There is a fork in this maze of a tunnel. One side is glowing one side is not."_

"_Come here Toni," says my mother's voice from the glowing side. I see her silhouette, her arms open, "come here."_

_I begin to run suddenly the ground beneath my feet begins to tumble into more darkness… _

**Chapter One**

I wake up soaked in sweat.

"It was only a dream," I whisper to myself, "good."

I get dressed in a black t-shirt that has two yellow, glow in the dark eyes, and an old pair of jeans, and a pair of plain white socks. Then I put my dark blonde hair in a plain ponytail on my head.

"Are you awake, Toni?"Calls my mother

"Yes, mom" I reply. I go downstairs to eat breakfast. I gasp at the sight of the kitchen. My mother stands there smiling at me and my older brother, James, just stands there. I had forgotten that it was my birthday! I was turning fifteen today. That would mean singing in the lunch room, which I was not looking forward to, singing in study hall before everyone left, and a present from Georg, my best friend.

My mom had made chocolate cupcakes with black frosting and the number fifteen on it in white frosting. My breakfast was toast, bacon, and eggs. My mom had gotten me some new high tops for my birthday and brother gave me some new sheet music. I played myself 'Happy Birthday' on our old piano. After breakfast, James and I got on the bus and every Markabee High School student sang to me, even if it was childish. I made them stop. I hated to be sung to ever since I was five. Georg asked if she could come over after school. I said yes. Then, I asked, "Why is there going to be a little party?" My answer was a smirk. _'Great,'_ I thought.

When I walked into Mr. March's Math Class I was sang to. I ignored them and thanked them when it was over. We were starting fractions that day; I only looked out the window watch a mocking bird look right back at me. I took a good look at the mocking bird, I stared at the bird through the entire class. I stood up to leave, still looking at the bird, it suddenly releases a bright light from its eye and I trip. The next thing I know I'm falling through the window and I hear screams before, suddenly, I black out.

When I wake up a bright light shines in my eyes and I shield them.

"I see you're awake," says a man's voice "it's a good thing you're not really dead."

"What dead?" I ask, "I not dead if I'm talking to you."

"I see you think you are in a hospital." He says

"I am in a hospital!" I interrupt.

"No you are not you are in an underground headquarters; you _were _in a hospital a week and a half ago. You feel from the window with broken bones, but you didn't suffer bad head trauma, you stayed for three day and 'died' when one of our undercover doctors put an injection in your that makes it seem like your dead, but you remain completely alive." he says.

"What did they bury at my funeral?," I ask "But more importantly why the hell would choose me of all people to 'kill' and steal from a perfectly happy life"

"A drone, and I didn't choose you the machine did it randomly selects a child from every country, they 'die' and are shipped to HQ," He says simply "oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Gabriel Hemming; you are in London, England." I'm given a plain t-shirt, pants, and shoes. Before Gabe takes me into a car and we take a short ride to a go in a car and take short ride to a house.

_**Thanks for reading. I'm an amateur writer at most, but I would love some reviews and comments :3 Thanks.**_

_**The Hatter **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: New Life**

Gabriel takes me to a room and says, "Wear what you want meet me in the sitting room."

I look around the room '_My mother thinks I'm dead, Georg is in mourning, James might be crying even. I don't want to be here I want to be home,' I think 'I want to be home.' _ I think sadly. I find a black shirt and lime green jeans and put them on. I meet Gabriel in the sitting room.

"Your new name is Elizabeth Hemming or Libby for your nick name, if you want," says my 'Father' " we're changing your looks first you are getting a haircut , then getting it died to black, then shopping, and then you'll eat lunch, right now it's time for breakfast."

"I like my hair this shade of blonde." I say irritated.

"It doesn't matter you have to." Gabe retorts. He leads me to a dining room breakfast was: Eggs, sausage, bacon, orange juice, tea, and pancakes. Gabriel surprisingly eats all of it. I only eat half. Afterwards, Gabriel takes me to a barber shop and asks for a haircut and asks if they can dye it first. They answered yes abut it will take an hour or so.

"Young lady," asks the barber lady "what's your name, it's easier to talk to you if I know your name?"

"To-," I say "I mean Libby Hemming."

I look over at Gabriel. He nods assent. _I wish my mother was here. I wish James was here even. _I think. Gabriel takes me to a store and says, "Pick whatever you want." I choose a striped shirt with a skull on it, a red plaid skirt, a white hat that is a little big on me, black shoes, a couple of hair ribbons, bracelets in an array of colors, a cross bone and skull ring, and a whole assortment of things . When we get back to the house Gabriel gives a white shirt with a plaid tie and matching skirt and says it's my school uniform.

**_The Next Day:_**

"What are you guys in your service or whatever going to do to me?" I ask, demanding almost. Gabe had woken me up at five-thirty and told me me to put on my uniform. I ran downstairs, ate cereal, and found myself in the car at seven.

"We're going to train you to be a spy, and I chose you as my little agent, Libby. I am your father call me father in public and where ever you want or Gabe in the house or at HQ." says Gabe.

" 'Father'," I say in a British accent that must activate in public "is this a private school?" I look out the window as we begin to slow.

"Yes, Libby enjoy school, darling look for William Harris he has had the same thing happen to you except he started at seventh grade." Then he leaves.

"Are you are new student?" someone asks.

"Yes, my name is Elizabeth or just Libby." I answer

"Good to meet you," she says "I am Isabelle or just Belle, I am in your class I was told to escort you."

I follow Isabelle to Ms. Watson's ninth grade homeroom. Ms. Watson is a very kind, young lady.

"What is your name, love?" she asks.

"Elizabeth Hemming, I just transferred from West Yorkshire, England, and I like it very much here in London." I say.

"Beautiful child," says "Your text books on your new desk please take your seat and I hope you like your new school."

"Thank you, ma'am." I say I go to take my seat. I realize they must have downloaded stuff into my brain, besides the West Yorkshire part Gabe taught me that last night and made me repeat it this morning in our car on the way over.

Later I sat at a lunch table where Belle invited me. She and some other girls started talking about some British magazine article. I look over my shoulder and realize almost all the eyes are on this table or more likely on me.

At recess a boy walks up to me and out stretches his hand and says "Hallo I'm William Harris."

I shake his hand "Hello I'm Libby, my 'Father' said to try and find you."

"Mr. Hemming?" asks William

"Yes, Mr. Hemming" I assure him.

"The new dentist," says William "what fun."

"I know." I say jokingly

"As you know we were all dead at one point an-" he says

"Wait, we?" I cut him off.

"Yes, we there are hundreds like you and me, for example I was once Leo Zimmerman from Chicago, Illinois. I died in a car accident with bad injuries and they did the same thing to me this is my fourth year in England. I was thirteen then I'm sixteen now." He says. I felt bad for him.

"I died on my birthday; you don't need to feel bad." I say.

"Well that is worse, way worse." He says.

I stay silent and think of home and feel sad. Think of my mother in mourning along with James and Georg. William stays quiet allowing me a moment.

"Well I will see you tonight." Says William.

"Tonight?" I ask but realize that he has already left.

When I get home I call "Dad where are you?"

"In the study, dear child." I hear Gabe call.

"Get ready William will be here in an hour." Instructs Gabe.

"I am seeing William tonight?" I question.

"Correct he is your date." He answers

"My date," I exclaim "why is he my date?!"

"You are to protect the queen 9197-8825." He orders

Suddenly I black out. When I open my eyes I am dressed up but when I try to speak, I can't. I can't I look for a piece of paper. I see a pen and paper I try to move but I can't.

"You are a doll, technically," says Gabe "A human with a microchip in your brain that activates when I say your ID code. Your purpose is to protect our queen that is now your queen. William is also activated and waiting for you"

He puts something in my ear and I try to say "I don't like this." I can say it.

"Well, is it better than being dead isn't it?" he says sarcastically

"It is," I say "does William have one of these?"

"Yes." He answers.

"You know, I wasn't the only one who chose you." Says Gabe.

"Who else chose me?" I ask.

"William, he chose you for his partner and I chose to adopt you as my little agent."

I start to cry. Gabe hugs me and says "It's ok to cry."

Then I truly start to sob. Gabe holds me tighter he says gently "You'll be okay."

"I miss my mother," I say through the sobs "I want to see them again."

"In a matter of time, child." He says

I calm myself down. _In a matter of time? I'll see my family again, and Georg. _I think

"Are you ready, Libby?" Gabe asks.

"Yes, sir." I answer.

William is waiting outside of the door and escorts me to a car. Gabe follows us. We get in I realize that the windows are blacked out.

'_If William has done this for four years this must be normal for him, I wonder how hard this is. Why did he pick me? How could he know me? I lived in Washington. _I think.

When we arrive at the party someone opens the door and William gets out puts his hand back in the car to help me out. I grab his hand. He holds it tightly in his. I blush a little.

"Activate accent." Says Gabe

"What are you saying over there?" I say realize he activated my accent.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" asks William.

"Yes." I answer

"Then the mission begins," Says William "there's the royal highness and her bodyguard we check in with him." He points to the queen and the buff man next to him.

We go over to him and William shows him two plastic cards and hands me one. When I look at it I realize it has my picture, new name, and some numbers that must be my ID number. I look at it and feel sad again. _This is me a doll with a microchip in her brain, a girl who fell out of a third floor window, a girl who was turning fifteen and a girl who wants to go home. _I think

"Are you all right Elizabeth," asks William "I can find Gabriel if you feel sick." I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I murmur barely audible.

"Okay." He says sadly.

"Don't worry it's not your fault," I say "it's just – I miss my family." I look up at him with tears in my eyes. I'm in danger of crying. He has a look of pain in his eyes. He looks down his face is expressionless.

"Libby how is everything down there?" asks Gabe through the earpiece.

"You press on it to talk." Says William.

"Fine." I say into the earpiece.

I see his hand out stretch. I look at him. "Elizabeth will you dance with me?" he asks.

"I have never danced before." I answer. William leans down above my shoulder.

"Is that so well Gabe's told me differently." He says. My eyes widen and I blush a bit. '_Dancing, home.'_

"All- Alright then." I studder.

**_End of Chapter 2. What's building up here? What will happen next, only I will know until I publish the next chapter, shall all of you know.  
Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?_**

**_The Hatter, Until Next Time._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When he takes me on the dance floor I remember the dance steps, my dance lessons, and all the times I danced in kindergarten and first grade.

The song ends and we all bow to each other. Once we get off the floor Gabe starts talking "You two quite done yet?"

I answer, "Yes I'm sorry it was his suggestion."

"I would have never thought my daughter was a dancer." He says.

Embarrassed I say "I'm not a professional"

"I'm just saying," he says "you're one hell of a dancer."

"Thanks, I guess." I say even more embarrassed.

I stand there getting run into by little kids running around the ball room. When Gabe is done I look around for Will, suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder I whip my head around to see whose hand it is. When I turn around I see a laughing Will.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask angrily.

"I scared you," he laughs "I made you jump."

"I didn't jump," I say angrily "I had a chill." He laughs for about two more minutes until he's got it out of his system. "Are you done yet?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says wiping tears away from his eyes, "It was just so funny."

"Don't start your laughing again or you'll wet yourself." I say. He nods for a minute or two we just stand there looking at each other.

Suddenly there's a shout and we both whip around and that's when we see it a man running off with a pearl necklace with an opal pendant.

"Stop that man!" shouts a bodyguard. I start off running at the man saying "What am I doing I'm just a spectator!" I look around me to see if everyone is looking at me when I see Will running after the man too. Eventually we catch up with the man I didn't know what was happening I was fighting with this guy and so was William. '_Am I some sort of remote control dummy?' _I think angrily. He soon was on the ground.

"Yes, yes you are," says Gabe "that's what your chip does it controls you."

"Why do you sound so happy?" I ask.

"Because I am." Says Gabe.

I was mad after he had said that but, I pick up the necklace and give it to a guard who quickly returns it to the queen.

"I was hoping for some action tonight." says William as he walks up behind me.

"Well I wasn't." I mutter bitterly under my breath.

After a couple silent minutes the queen says "I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience please keep enjoying yourselves." And then she starts talking to another person.

I start saying what I wanted to to Gabe, "Gabe next time black me out when something happens to the queen."

"Why," he asks "you were in martial arts weren't you?"

"I don't fight in public." I say.

"Fine, black outs got it." He says.

Nothing happens for the rest of the night until Gabe starts talking nonsense in my ear, "How's it going down there? Enjoying the punch?" At one point he started singing.

"You alright?" I ask him.

"I'm perfectly fine, dearest; I had a glass of alcohol." He says.

"Just one?" I ask.

"Alright a few glasses." He says quickly.

"What's going on, Libby?" asks Will.

"Oh, uh, daddy's just a bit drunk." I blush as I scratch my head.

He looks at me a bit weirdly "Well that's different, Gabe hates drinking." Says Will. Suddenly our eyes widen and look at the balcony where Gabe was sitting, he's not there.

Both of us run up there Gabe is on the ground, a glass of clear liquid spilled next to him. I run to him. "Dad, are you alright," I say loudly "Dad?"

"We need some help up here." Shouts Will.

"Dad, wake up please." I say eagerly.

Pretty soon some doctors are up here checking on Gabe.

"Are you a relative of this man?" A doctor asks me.

"Yes, she his daughter," says Will "how is he?"

"He's fine he just hit his head." He answers.

"Has he had any alcohol, doctor?" I ask.

"No ma'am he hasn't had a drop, a very sober man." He says.

I look at William. He looks at me with concern.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to get the car from the valet." Says William.

"Miss he's coming through." Says a doctor.

I run over to Gabe. "Hallo, sweetie. Your old man hit 'is head?" says Gabe tiredly.

"Yes, daddy you did," I laugh "Will's getting the car."

He nods and tries to stand, but he needs help. He puts his arm on my shoulder and help him halfway down the stairs until Will rushes up the stairs and takes Gabe's other arm. We get down the stairs to the front door.

"Dad, can you walk to the car?" I ask.

"Aye." He says. I run to the car losing my heels to open the car door. Will grabs my shoes as Gabe falls into the car.

"Are we taking young Will back to his home?" asks the driver.

"No, I'm spending the night at the Hemming's home." Says Will quickly. I look at Will and then Gabe. Gabe just nods and then we're off to our home.

Will helps Gabe out of the car and I run to the door to open it for the two of them leaving the heels in the car. The cook comes to help Will and Gabe.

"Really, lads I'm fine. I don't need any more help." Says Gabe pushing them away.

I walk over to him and check his head back and front. There's a bump on his head. "What happened to you?" I ask Gabe looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know," he says staring me back in the eyes "I got hit right behind the head." I keep staring at his face.

"Libby he doesn't know let him be." Say Will putting one hand on my shoulder. I look at him and plop down by Gabe.

"Elizabeth why don't you go to bed," says Gabe. I shake my head, even though I was exhausted.

"Chef," I say "could you make me some hot chocolate for bed?"

"That doesn't sound too bad," says William "I'll have one too please."

The chef nods and walks out of the room.

"Elizabeth?" asks Gabe.

"What?" I say angrily and stare him back in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I heard you, it made me wake up." He says looking sad.

"I've already lost one father and well you two are really the only people I know in this god forsaken place." I say. Gabe puts his arm around my shoulder. I push him away and walk out of the room.

I run up to my room and undo my hair. I tear off my dress and throw on pajamas. Then I turn off the lights and just cry myself out.

There's a knock on my door. I just stare at the door. Will walks in with a tray and a movie.

"I see you're in pajamas as well," says Will "Are you alright Toni?" I forgot about my real name.

"I'm fine, what do you have there?" I say.

"Some cocoa and 'Wallace & Gromit: Loaf or Death' " he says. I grab a pillow and stuff my face in it.

"Now Toni, I'm trying to make you feel happy." Says Will putting down the tray on my bedside table.

I take my face out of the pillow; he grabs a handkerchief and wipes my red face. _Why am I letting him do this? _I think. He has such kind blue eyes that stare at me with concern. I grab my knees and pull them to my chin, and then Will stands there and I sit glancing up at him.

Then we sit in silence for two minutes or so. Until Will stands.

"Toni, would you like to watch this movie?" He asks.

"Yes, I'll take the tray." I say. I grab the tray and follow William down three flights of stairs to a warm cozy room. The room has soft leather couches, a wood stove, and a huge television.

Will tells me to set the tray on the coffee table. He puts the disc in and we watch the movie eventually, at the end of the movie, I've fallen asleep on Will's shoulder and he's fallen asleep too.

When Gabe wakes us he's hiding a smile. We both blush, beet red.

"Sorry to wake you both, but you have to go to school." Gabe says handing us both our uniforms.

When Will and I meet downstairs, we blush and stand there quietly.

I speak first, "I'm sorry about falling asleep on you."

He looks at his feet, "It's alright, we were both tired anyway and it was pretty late."

We grab our bags and go out to the car. We get in but Gabe's not there.

"Driver, where's dad?" I ask, my accent kicked in.

"Your father has to work today, Miss Libby, but he'll be at home when you get back." Says the driver.

When we get to school Will gets out first and then I do. Everybody is staring at us and then it's normal again. Will goes to a group of friends and then Isabelle runs up to me.

"Was that William Harris you were with?" she asks.

"Yes, why?" I say.

"You are so lucky then Libby!" she gasps.

"Why?" I say.

"William is the head of the football team, is outstanding at all his classes, and face it, he's **adorable**," She gushes "you both match too!"

"Match?" I ask.

"Well you've only been here for a week and a half, but you are already the top runner of track, great in school, and I've heard some boys talk about you!" she whole day everybody looks at me and girls ask if I'm dating him. If only they knew we were just corpses walking around in society. I walk away from the crowd telling myself not to run.

"Elizabeth," Belle catches up to me "today's the day to see if you want to join the school's choir, I already told the teacher you'd be there."

A choir. Singing and music playing. I could play piano like I used to at, home. I feel gloomy and sad.

At recess I find William. He greets me and then talks but I don't hear him.

"Elizabeth are you quite alright?" he asks. I shake my head. He looks around and grabs my wrist to take me to the side of the school building.

"Are you homesick," he asks "do you need to go to the nurse?"

I shake my head, "Will you join choir with me, Will?" I ask.

"Choir?" he asks.

I nod, "It reminds me of my house and singing and dancing, like at home."

"Sure, why not it'll be fun." He says in a comforting tone.

At study hour the secretary makes an announcement saying if you are interested in choir you may head down now. I walk out the door to see Will leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Let's go." I smile.

On the walk down there Belle caught up to us and kept looking over at Will. I raise an eyebrow at her and she looks at the tiled floor.

Our choir teacher's name is Mr. Tyler. He says to sit where we want to on the risers and then he lets us all sit.

"Alright, we need instrumentalists and singers," says Mr. Tyler "instrumentalists still sing."

"Now all who can play instruments go to the left corner, singers stay where you are." He instructs.

About five people go over to the corner, among them is me. Belle and Will looked at me shocked.

"What's your name, Miss?" asks Mr. Tyler.

"Are you referring to me sir?" I say as I point to myself.

"Yes." He says.

"Elizabeth Hemming, sir." I say

"Ah, you're Miss Hemming, what do you play Miss Hemming?" he asks.

"Depends, what instruments do you have?" I say.

He moves to the side and I see all of them. From woodwinds, to strings, to percussion.

"All of them, so which do you play?" he says.

"All of them." I say.

"Prove it to me then, Miss Hemming." He says frustrated.

I go from instrument to instrument. The whole room stares at me, their mouths open.

"Who taught you to play?" asks Mr. Tyler.

"I did." I say shrugging.

"She didn't play piano!" shouts someone.

I look at the piano and feel a pain in my heart.

"Do you play piano?" asks Mr. Tyler.

"Yes sir, I indeed do." I say quietly. I walk over to the piano and sit down on the bench, placing my hands on the shiny keys. _'Hey Tons,' _says James' voice_ 'how 'bout you play your sick brother a good song?' _ When I was in third grade, James got very sick and my mother couldn't miss work so I had to miss school and take care of him. I take a deep breath and start to play. He asked me to play him a nice song and all I could think is a new song I had learned called _Je Te Veux_. I put the plate of toast and cup of herbal tea down on his little table that was actually an empty cardboard box.

_I was in first grade when I started playing piano. I was a fast learner; I could play "Minuet" about my first month in lessons. One day when no one was in the music room I walked over to a piano and played "Minuet". My old music teacher walked in so quietly half way through the song that when he approached me I almost jumped a foot in the air._

_After I caught my breath he asked me:_

'_Toni, how are you so good?' he asked me._

'_I just practice.' I say._

'_I see,' says the teacher 'how would you like to play for the school?' _

_ The teacher gave me pieces that were hard, but with practice playing them became easier. After I moved in third grade I stopped playing for a while because it didn't feel right without my friends encouraging me at all. Eventually my mother got me playing again but it didn't feel right until I got better. After about a year or two I forgot my old school and friends and began playing without difficulty._

I finish the piece and people start to clap. With the ten minutes left in class Mr. Tyler let the other instrumentalists play and let everyone find their pitch. When the bell rings Mr. Tyler holds me back after the bell.

"That was spectacular." Says Mr. Tyler.

"Thank you, sir." I say.

"I think at every performance and practice you will play piano," Says Mr. Tyler "is that alright?"

It's what I love to do. I'm good at it. "I'll do it." I say finally.

**_Life is Like a Piano. What you Get Out of It Depends on How You Play It. A Piano key holds so much memory to Toni, or should I say Elizabeth, She holds in her heart her family and friends of old and starts to make new ones. What reminds you of the people you hold dear? Answer me That. _**

**_Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk?_**

**_Until Next Time, The Hatter_**


End file.
